The Innocent to hell
by Mashy-Gaara4life
Summary: Someone send a message to the Hell Correspondence.Enma Ai the mistress of the three companions must go to Suna village to take certain someone to hell. Who's the target?
1. New workers from hell

_**Gaara and Jigoku Shoujo **_

_"Now you're going to DIE! How dare you kill my father! What had my father done to you!? Now you must pay his death! COME NOW, JIGOKU SHOUJO!! RESPOND TO MY CALL!!"_

_A thunder and lightning clashed as the man shout in his summoning. Then a red eyed shadow appeared. "I came to fulfill your wish....."_

_******************************************************************************_

It was a clear and hot day (of course it's hot. The place is desert after all) in Suna village; everybody carry on their jobs. Children go to academy, Village guards guarding their posts, business man do their business and as usual, Gaara the Kazekage did his paperwork and send his missionaries to their mission and not to forget that he's doing everything to upgrade his village to self efficiency. Everyday he went to many libraries and schools just to learn something new, something that were not taught to since childhood. His sister, Temari had became a sensei of Suna academy. Kankurou learnt how to make his own puppets from puppets specialists.

Just 3 hours later he went out of the library to his favorite sweet food shop to buy candies and cookies. Nobody knows since when he has sweet tooth. But the sweet shop manager was really happy though. Then, he walked through the streets while reading a book he had borrowed from the library and of course he answered his people's greetings. As he concentrated to his books and eating cookies, he bumped into someone and dropped his things. "Ah, I'm sorry" apologized Gaara as he bent down to pick his book and plastic of foods. "No, it's me who should be apologizing" said the other man he bumped to. "No, it's me coz I'm not looking where I'm going......"said Gaara again and raised his head to see who was he bumped to.

There are three people in front of Gaara. An old man with a red scarf tied on his neck, a young beautiful looking woman and also a good looking young man with his grayish blue hair covering his left eye. All three were wearing kimonos. Gaara apologized again to the old man he bumped and said, "Ah....I've never seen you here before. Are you new here?"

The old man answered, "Yes, we're new here. Let us introduced ourselves. I am Wanyudo."

"Wanyudo? Isn't that name means tyre monk..no-no, er.... wheel monk?"asked Gaara. "Yes it is. My mom named me that. By that name I'm specialized in making tyres..no, wheels. Wait aren't they the same?"

The other two people giggled. '_Your mom named you tyre....hmhmhm.' _thought the pretty woman which seems strangely heard by Wanyudo, '_Laughing eh. Be quiet.'_

"My name is Hone Onna." introduced the woman. "Hone? Skeleton lady?" asked Gaara which made Wanyudo laughed. "Shut up you old man. Well yeah, that is what I was called. Because you know I'm a ninja too. I can show my bones." said Hone Onna. "Can you show me?" asked Gaara to Hone Onna surprised. "But you'll be scared." she said.

"Never mind. I met some one with bones ability too." said Gaara. Hone Onna just agreed and started to show her scary skeleton image. The three foreigners observed Gaara's reaction on seeing her image. They could see that his face turned paler than his pale just now but he didn't even show any expressions. '_Impressive. But you're still scared."_ thought Hone Onna.

'_God, she's more scarier than dead Kimimarou. Brrr._' thought Gaara. Lastly, it's the young man's turn to introduced himself, "I am Ren Ichimoku"

"Ren............Ichi is one.......moku is eye...So your name is Ren the one eyed?"asked Gaara. '_What is this boy....urgh' _thought Ren then said, "Uh~yes."

"Is it because you have one eye?"

"Not really. I'm half blind, you see. My left eye covered because my left eye is hurt by sunlight even though it is blind already."

'_Half blind, huh? You're lying, Ren.' thought Hone Onna. And strangely too the man named Ren could hear Hone Onna's thoughts, 'Lying...?Hmhmhm..'_

"Oh~. I am Gaara. Nice to meet you three." said Gaara as 4 of them bowed to each other. "So do you three have your legal immigration certificate and passport to come here?"

The three looked to each other. Wanyudo nodded his head and showed their passport and certificate. Their certificate said they came from Star village. "So you three came here to....."

"We are immigrants to look for jobs. The Star village is very small and is lack of good jobs." said Ren. "We want to find the Kazekage office to approve our legal migration here." he continued.

"If that is the case..You three can follow me to the Kazekage's office." said Gaara. The three nodded and followed him. _'So this is Gaara. He looks so young, cute and innocent to kill people but hey we've met more younger people who kill other people.' _As they followed Gaara they were feeling wierd when everybody around were greeting Gaara. "Hey, Ren! Everybody were greeting to himlike he's someone 'big'. What position of honour do you think he is?" whispered Hone Onna. "Hm~ Beats me. I don't even know. Mistress didn't even tell. Maybe he's the Kazekage or maybe people think he's the hero of this village which they don't even know that he killed a wrong person." answered Ren. By what he said Gaara killed a wrong person, what did he mean?

They entered the huge Kazekage office. Gaara opened a room and sat on a luxurious chair of a clay table. "Now this is my room, the Kazekage office. You three may sit down."

"Ah~ He really IS the Kazekage." said Ren in a low happy tune. Hone Onna snorted. Wanyudo just kept smiling with his shut eyes. Everything that Gaara need to finish about those three people were settled hours later.

*****************************************************************

First chapter finished. I think you know who are the three immigrants who looked for jobs.

Hope this first chapter interest you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Any characters of Naruto and Jiguko Shoujo but I own this story ideas.


	2. The festival fun and suspicions

Chapter2:

That early morning, Ren, Hone Onna and Wanyuudo were all ready in their jobs' attires. Splendid, shining, beautiful and colourful for Hone Onna, white and clean for Ren and…Wanyuudo… for some weird reason, his attire was still the same. However, when they're out of their fitting room, they thumbs up each other and then took turns to walk out through the door.

That afternoon:

Kazekage Gaara was in his office doing his paperwork. He couldn't concentrate himself without sweet foods and drinks (which made him almost like L of Death Note) and he felt a bit bored because there's no one to talk to until his assistant, Matsuri came in. "Afternoon, Gaara-sama!"she greeted. She put more papers on his desk. Gaara's eyes widened and gasped when he saw those papers and suddenly he went berserk. He groaned, kicked the table, shouted and he threw things to the floor like a little immature child. Matsuri was shocked with this display and quickly closed the door so no one would see this situation. "Gaara-sama, GAARA-SAMA! Calm down!"she shouted, trying to calm the young Kazekage down. Gaara was just going to throw a thick book to the floor but stopped his rage when he heard Matsuri's shout. Matsuri hold his arm that held the book and slowly moved it to the table. "(sigh) Gaara-sama, what's up with you? Why are you behave like this?"

"I feel so bored. There's nobody to talk to and all I have to do here is doing these paper works. "he whined. "But Gaara-sama…" started Matsuri but was cut off. "I know. Being Kazekage was what I wanted before. And I know I must do this paper work to improve this village economy and strengths but if I only stay in this office not seeing what's outside and doing nothing else except this paper work, how can I improve my job?"

Matsuri hung her head and sigh. She's thinking what to do to make the young Kazekage lighten up. Then she got an idea. "Gaara-sama , do you know that this today until later night we're having festival?"

"Festival? I don't know anything like that is taking on today. Why don't I know? Why haven't anyone telling me?" asked Gaara. "Maybe you didn't read the notice stuck on the board or maybe you didn't remember? Gaara-sama, we've already made the meeting last time." Said Matsuri. Gaara's mouth hung a bit and he looked confused for a second before saying, "Ye..ah, maybe I forgot because of these t** paper works."

Matsuri had to shut her innocent ears but whatever it was, she's not that so innocent head. "Gaara-sama, you can't slack off from your work…but how about this; I'll talk to the elders so you can go out to the festival." She said. Gaara's face was lighten up with big smile. "But Gaara-sama, you'll still going to be doing your paper work where ever you go."

"Fine. But You'll be the one to carry all the papers."

"WHAT? Gaara-sama~" whined Matsuri. "What? You want me to continue my job or not? If you want, carry all my papers. But you may bring your friends if you want."

'Great, that's merciful of you, Gaara-sama' Matsuri sighed in relief because she'll not be the only one to suffer. On the other hand, Gaara was very anticipated with this festival, a big traditional desert festival that he had never enjoyed before during his childhood until he's a Kazekage because the villagers were so feared with his monstrous existence. Now the years long delayed(or maybe stopped) festival was resuming to be the Suna Village's tradition. And he's going to enjoy it.

That evening( which was nearly night), Gaara was running childishly on the streets followed by frowning Matsuri and her friends. They were really wondering what happened to the cool cold attitude of their Kazekage and what caused this childishness in his personality. Even though they're thinking this, they're really happy to see his liveliness and smiles and laughs, something that rarely happen when Shukaku was still in him. Matsuri and her friends grunted all the ways, carrying heavy bags of Gaara's paper works. Sometimes, Gaara let them rest and carried those bags with his sand jutsu. Gaara, Matsuri and friends were amazed with awe as they watched the light shows. They went to candy stall and buy plastic full of candies to be shared with each other but of course Gaara would monopoly all those candies. Again sometimes, they stopped to sit anywhere they can sit so Gaara could do his paper works and he would feed lollipops to Matsuri and her friends. One of Matsuri friends named Shizuri squealed, "Kyah~! Gaara-sama feeds me lollipop."

"What's the big deal? He feeds me too. What I want is his kiss. Kyaah~!" said another named Miyo. Matsuri was annoyed by this and yelled, "Can you both stop this noisiness? How annoying."

"Matsuri, Don't fret it. It's just a candy. It's nothing much. And please, I'm doing my work here, girls." Said Gaara. The girls looked dumbfounded and hung their heads in agreement. "Good. Nah~ I'm finished the 100th paper. Now let's go somewhere else."

Minutes of walking, suddenly Gaara spotted someone from yesterday. "Takoyaki, takoyaki. Doughnuts, doughnuts. Who wants some cheap takoyaki, doughnuts, come here. We have sushi too. And tokiwado."

Gaara ran to the food seller, "REN~!"he shout while raising one of his hand up. As Gaara ran to Ren, someone knocked him over. "(Gasp) Gaara-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to bump onto you."

Matsuri stood up and ran to Gaara. "Syoya, have you no eyes? What if he's hurt?" snapped Matsuri as she helped Gaara stand up. "I did said I'm sorry. And truly I didn't meant to knocked him over like that okay. Geez, Matsuri."

"What? You wanna fight with me? Okay." Matsuri challenged Syoya. "Matsuri. It's okay. I'm fine. What's up with you?"said Gaara."I'm sorry, Gaara-sama." apologized both Syoya and Matsuri. Realizing that both of them apologized simultaneously, they glare daggers each other with imaginary electricity. They didn't realized that Gaara, Shizuri and Miyo had left the spot and running to Ren Ichimoku's stall. Soon Syoya and Matsuri broke their glaring and and run for them. "Ren~" called Gaara laughingly. Ren who was serving his customer was shocked to see the little Kazekage running like a little happy desperate boy to him. "Ah, Gaara-sama. Welcome to my food stall. Ah~ You bring along your friends. Great. " greeted Ren. "Oh, my god, he's so cute. So cool. Kyah~!" again with the squeals from Miyo and Shizuri while hugging each other. "Nyah~, They're not my friends. They're my slaves."said Gaara.

Hearing this, the reaction from both girls were drastic. They shouted, 'WHAT?', and dropped to their knees crying and hugging each other dramatically. "Just kidding. They're my helpers."said Gaara. Then those girls stood back up smilingly widely like nothing ever happens. "Gaara-sama,why don't you wait for u ..-me?" asked Matsuri, stopping herself from including Syoya in her words as they caught up Gaara gangs. Syoya gasped for breaths even though it's such a short distance. When he looked away from the Gaara gangs (A/N: I mean Gaara gangs is anybody that walked or grouped up with him.) to Ren Ichimoku, both of them halt their gazes. 'This guy looks familiar' both of them thought. Ren was the first one to broke the gaze and gave Syoya a big smile. Syoya smiled too. When Ren turned away to talk with Gaara gang, Syoya touched his chest in deep thoughts, thinking who this Ren was. "Ren, where's Hone Onna and Wanyuudo?"asked Gaara. 'Those names were familiar' thought Syoya again. "Wanyuudo was pulling a cart full of toys for all ages. And by all ages, it means toys that are suitable for different ages."

Gaara gangs except Syoya's mouth were rounded in awe. "If you asked for Hone Onna, she's there in that round camp, doing something as a geisha and telling stories. You wanna go there?" asked Ren. Gaara gangs nodded their heads happily. "But first, would you like to buy my foods?"

* * *

In the large round camp that seems like it can afford hundreds of people, inside was many people clapping their hands. When they saw Gaara came in, they stood up to give respect to him like he's some kind of king and gave his gang seats. Then, the spot lights were off and what's glowing were red lights sparkling with blue glitters and..POOF...appears Hone Onna. Everybody clapped. Hone Onna sang a very sad song that made everybody cried their heads off except Gaara and Syoya. Gaara's face was stoic and free from expressions while Syoya was frowning because he kept thinking where did he ever saw this geisha lady before. Soon, Hone Onna was telling stories followed by some actings and dances that really flows with the drama. The last story she told was about a 'Hell girl' sad life. Suddenly, in the middle of the show, Gaara spotted a long haired girl with red eyes watching the show with single drop of tear in her eyes but her face was stoic. Her eyes then set fixed with Gaara's green eyes. Both faces were stoic from emotion. 'Sharingan user? No, her eyes doesn't have that rolling designs. But her eyes are red.' thought Gaara. Then the girl vanished which didn't even surprised Gaara because it's normal for paople in ninja world to vanish in different ways.

The show was ended and people were praising the beautiful Hone Onna and also her heart touching shows. Gaara gangs were very contented that night after enjoying that festival which they had never enjoyed before. They all said goodbye to each other and went to their homes after they sent Gaara's paperworks to his office.

At Syoya's home, Syoya was sitting on his bed thinking about the people he met that night. He tried to link these names of the people that seemed like he had met them somewhere. Ren the smiling blue haired, Hone Onna...Wanyuudo...and there's this pretty long haired girl with red eyes. Where, WHERE did he ever met them? He absentmindedly touched his chest and seemed to remember something. He opened his shirt and saw the fire emblem tattoo near his collar bones. He stared at the tattoo and something clicked his mind. "They are the emissary to Hell. Emma Ai and her companions."

* * *

That's the second chapter. Very short because that's the ideas that came to mind.

Gaara seems so childish in here. Well that's because I made him sugarhigh and sugar addicted.

Tell me if this chapter is okay and share your ideas if you want. Syoya is the OC here that I'm going to pair him with someone.

Review de adios.


End file.
